The present disclosure relates to a power distribution system having an electrical contactor arrangement.
Commercial aircraft include onboard power systems that include a power generation system and a power distribution system. The power generation system and the power distribution system are used to generate and distribute power during operation of the aircraft. The power distribution system includes electrical contactors that control the flow of current into a bus bar and are mechanically switch on or off as needed by onboard electronic systems. The electrical contactors generate heat during operation and the heat is dissipated generally by natural convection.